I like you because
by Lady Shenzuki
Summary: Inuyasha decides to ask Kagome out to a Valentine's Day party. Kind of crossover-ish? Set in HP universe. Dedication to icecreamapparition. Rated 'M' for foul language. Pairings are: Inu/Kags, Sessh/Rin some Mir/Sango.


_**Long and much overdue dedication to 'icecreamapparition' for all those online quizzes we ever completed to sort us into the house of our choice. Hahaha. Enjoy, babe!**_

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**_

* * *

The Great Hall was decorated with red, pink and white balloons, paper flowers and garlands of oversized hearts. Even the house flags were replaced with large 'heart-shaped' banners. The entire school was abuzz with the Valentine Day assignment Professor Kaede had organized as she had done every year since Inuyasha joined Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The only difference this year was that he was mildly interested in the otherwise boring activity.

"You telling me who it is?" Inuyasha blurted, chewing not too quietly on his bubble gum and staring hard in the direction of the group of self-righteous, tight-laced Gryffindorians. Their laughter bubbled across the lunch room hall. No doubt, they were praising their brilliant house prefect on how her cleverness had earned them bonus house points.

Miroku shrugged and pointed a chastising finger in Inuyasha's direction. "Now, now Inuyasha. If I tell you who-"

"It's Sango, isn't it?" Inuyasha deadpanned.

Miroku's eyebrows reached higher than his bangs and he blinked. "Was I that obvious?"

Inuyasha stared.

"I'm losing my charm." Miroku sighed heavily and sipped some of his drink. "What about you, Inuyasha?"

"I have detention, remember?" Inuyasha scribbled on his Ancient Runes assignment parchment. He'd been in detention for over two weeks now, much to his displeasure, but it gave great pleasure to Professor Naraku, who kept adding new assignments to his otherwise piling homework.

"Something tells me Professor Kaede will make sure you get one night's grace just for the event. Even Kouga is getting exempted from his make-up test until after the weekend."

Twisting his mouth wryly, Inuyasha twirled his quill expertly in his fingers, paying little to no attention to his friend. How could he concentrate when his eyes kept going to the far end of the Hall right to the Gryffindor table? There were over 200 students sitting or roaming about the Great Hall but Inuyasha's eyes zeroed in on one girl: the fourth year house prefect.

"Don't wait too long or else all the good girls will be taken." Miroku advised and bit into his burger.

_Good girls..._

Good girls weren't his type. They were too stuck with up with unexpectedly high expectations from anything and everything and - most importantly - he couldn't be himself around them. Nope, good girls were definitely not his type... or that's what he thought until Kagome Higurashi had transferred to Hogwarts.

Despite her being the house prefect with a knack for reinforcing the rules and him being the rebellious teenager who despised rules, she never judged him – at least not openly - and some part of him had begun to think that she liked catching him red handed doing whatever mischief tickled his fancy.

She helped him with his Advanced Astronomy homework when he asked for it and she even went as far as helping him improve his attention span for the subtle art of Divination. That afternoon, in the quietest parts of the school garden, his goal had been to seal a kiss from her had she not tagged along the ever annoying Hufflepuff prefect: Akitoki Hojo.

The busybodies in the Gryffindor group prattled on about their wonderful prefect.

_"Oh, you're so clever, Kagome!"_

_"That sneaky Slytherin never had a chance, thanks to you! He was stupid to think he wouldn't get caught for stealing answer sheets directly from Headmaster Totosai's office!"_

The sneaky Slytherin allowed a small smile to make its home on his lips. Oh, but it was fun getting caught by Kagome Higurashi, the good girl of Gryffindor House. Watching the changing expressions on her face was simply too good for him to miss: the determined look on her face when she stormed into Professor Totosai's office, the way she concentrated on the counter-curse to break his invisible barrier, the confident smirk on her lips when she nabbed him with the exam papers in hand.

Little did she know, he had taken the barrier down to make it easier for her to catch him. In fact, he had been so busy being mesmerized by the look of excitement on her face that he had been completely oblivious to the punishment Professor Naraku arranged for him.

And now, even though she stood facing her group giving him a fine view of her luscious ass, he could picture the smile on her face and the twinkle in her eye as she boasted about catching the culprit.

A wicked part of him - the part he normally kept suppressed - wanted him to burst her little parade. Let her know that he had let her catch him. That if he had kept his protective barrier activated, she would never have been the wiser.

"Good girls are as fun as sliced bread." Aiming for a clear spot on the wall, Inuyasha spit out his bubble gum - not too graciously – and heard it hit its intended spot on the wall with a wet thud.

"Right, so tell me why you're staring so hard in Kagome Higurashi's direction?" Miroku observed.

"Those girls are annoying as fuck, Miroku. Damn, they're giving me a fucking headache!" Inuyasha slammed his quill on the table, making the food trays jump a little.

"It's not that hard, Inuyasha," Miroku reached into his bag and offered a couple of lollipops. "All you have to do is give the girl candy and if she likes you, she'll give you candy back. I would think these rules are simple even for someone like you."

Inuyasha's ears twitched. "Hey, the hell does that mean?"

Completely ignoring Inuyasha's death glare, Miroku waved a hand across the table at the figure who had made his way to their side of the table. "Ah, Sesshomaru, to what do we owe the honor of having you join us for lunch?"

As expected, Sesshomaru didn't answer Miroku's question but instead shoved his heavy bag on the table, where it landed with a thud, right on top of Inuyasha's parchment, smudging his script just slightly.

"Watch where you put your junk, ass wipe." Inuyasha fumed and shoved his brother's bags across the table. Sesshomaru grabbed it effortlessly only to place it back on the table but this time not on Inuyasha's assignment.

"Is this not the place where the candy is being exchanged?" Sesshomaru exclaimed and airily took out his Alchemy book, making a big production of the fact he was taking seventh year classes.

"It is the place." Inuyasha replied, mockingly. "Why are you sitting here anyway?" Inuyasha frowned; he often wondered if the hat had meant to sort Sesshomaru into Gryffindor. His brother possessed all the annoying traits of the most students in that house.

"The fact that the Slytherin table is, for all intents and purposes, meant for all Slytherin students, Inuyasha, is besides the point. I sit where I want. Simple as that. You don't have a problem, I take it." Sesshomaru commented in that tone. The tone that meant he wouldn't mind sparring with Inuyasha here and now and whoop his ass. As much as Inuyasha hated to admit, Sesshomaru's skills were far more refined than his and they'd both gotten into trouble more than once for wrecking the Great Hall.

Muttering a string of vicious curses, Inuyasha once again, tried to focus on his assignment.

"So tell me, are the rumors true Sesshomaru?" Miroku inquired.

"Rumors?" Inuyasha's interest peaked.

Sesshomaru looked embarrassed and cleared his throat. A faint hum was all the response that Miroku received.

"I hear a certain Ravenclaw girl had caught your brother's attention, Inuyasha." Miroku said and grinned slightly.

"Her name is Rin and you will address her as such." Sesshomaru instructed as though giving out an order, although Inuyasha was certain that for a split second his brothers cheeks had tainted pink.

"Ah." Miroku raised an incredulous eyebrow and rubbed his chin. "As you wish."

Damn it! Even his brother had found someone. Muttering a few more curses, Inuyasha busied himself with finding a way to approach Kagome.

"Ya know," Miroku faced Inuyasha and pointed to the few candies next to Inuyasha's bag, "The candies-"

"I know how the damn game works, Captain Obvious." Inuyasha clipped. As he picked up the sweets on the table, he saw a very angry Hufflepuffian stomping towards the group.

"What's got her panties in a knot?" Inuyasha mumbled and looked at Miroku only to see his friend's face had gone white and the usual confident look had been wiped off his face.

Upon reaching the table, Sango - Quidditch Captain of the Hufflepuff House - leaned next to Miroku and banged her hands on the table. Her eyes were shut and a sweat was beading across her forehead.

Miroku swallowed - whether in fear or anticipation, Inuyasha wasn't sure. "Sango..."

Her hands turned into fists and her knuckles went white. Her face was contorted in anger as though trying to release some pent up emotion.

"Geez, Sango, it's not like he asked you to marry him." Inuyasha blurted and Sango glared but he simply gave her a cocky smirk.

Sango cursed through clenched teeth and blushed heavily.

"It's... It's not easy for me to do this-" Sango expressed and before Inuyasha could form a quirky response, Miroku got up, cupped her face and kissed her mouth softly.

"Hm," Miroku licked his lips. "Tastes like chocolate." Smiling sheepishly, he snaked his hand around her waist to her butt cheek where he squeezed.

The look of surprise, and shyness, on Sango's face turned into the look of death and immediately her palm came into contact with Miroku's cheek.

"You sick pervert!" Sango reached into her cape and shoved a small bar of chocolate into his chest. "Kiss me again, Miroku, and I swear I'll beat your head into a pulp with my Presto 2013!" With that, Sango stormed out of the dinner hall with her team mates sticking out tongues in Miroku's direction.

With a loopy smile on his face, Miroku rubbed his cheek. "I'm in love."

Inuyasha simply rolled his eyes and decided to search for the object of his attention. The blue-eyed, raven haired beauty was so damn busy chatting with her chums that she hadn't even looked in his direction. Even his bubble gum routine hadn't made her flinch.

Heck he could use a good quibble with her. The girl kept him entertained. Other girls were far too passive for his interest and way too eager to please him but Kagome Higurashi - she had fire and he liked it.

He was positive she hadn't found anyone for the party yet. One needed to be a man of steel to endure the endless suffering put upon you by Kagome Higurashi. Yes, she was helpful but she was also overbearing, bossy, cocky, annoying and all those other qualities he or any other man would never look for in a girl. There was no way someone like her would ever get asked on a date. Then why was he - of all men – staring so hard in her direction contemplating whether or not to ask her out himself?

Pondering over his plan, Inuyasha faced his half-brother who also had a strange look on his face. It wasn't one of arrogance or regal authority but one Inuyasha had never witnessed before; the look in his eyes was welcoming and he nodded his head as though giving permission to someone.

Assuming he was signalling a girl, Inuyasha turned around but didn't see any of the girls his half-brother would normally prefer: tall, extremely gorgeous, model-like body and most importantly : pure blooded. Inuyasha scratched his head in confusion.

He faced his brother, about to ask him who he was staring at - wait what was that? Sweet, tap dancing Jesus. Sesshomaru had a smile on his face. Yes, it was a small one but a smile nonetheless.

"Oi. Sesshomaru-" Inuyasha poked him in the arm with a quill but when Sesshomaru didn't budge, poked him harder until the demon grabbed his writing utensil in a flash, broke it in half and shot a death glare in Inuyasha's direction.

"Enough! Your foolishness is making Rin nervous." Sesshomaru fumed in harsh tones and the look in his eyes had gone deadly.

"Rin?" Inuyasha turned around again only to see that a short, shy girl was standing very close to their table clutching her books tightly to her chest. Her two pig tails hung loosely on her head and her bangs hid her eyes from view. Her face was flushed red like a candied apple and her fingers fidgeted nervously on the books' hard covers.

"There is no need to be so shy little one. Would you like to join me for lunch?" Sesshomaru's voice had turned soft and Inuyasha's jaw dropped right to the floor. To see his brother be so gentle towards a girl - and a human girl at that - was nothing short of seeing the sun turn purple.

Rin gasped and stiffly shook her head. Some of her shyness had dissipated and she raised her face to reveal big brown, very innocent looking eyes.

"Um, no... I mean... yes, I'd love to but just-" She chewed on her lower lip for a moment and her face turned red again. "I mean, thank you, Sesshomaru-sama but I'm taking some extra lessons with Professor Kaede for herbology so I have to meet her soon but, um..." Her voice trailed off.

It was then that Inuyasha remembered her as the first year prodigy who had already made her way into the hearts of most teachers here, including the dark and moody Professor Naraku, with her gentle demeanor and caring persona. Not to mention her outstanding skills in mixing herbs outmatched those of even fourth year students.

With her face downcast, Rin walked around the table towards Sesshomaru. When she stood there mumbling and muttering, Sesshomaru took her smaller hand in his larger one and spoke in gentle tones.

"Rin. I cannot read your mind, little one." She laughed weakly then and his brother frowned just a bit.

Inuyasha was as close to barfing as he had been when his ex-girlfriends used to make him watch sappy romance movies.

"Don't tell me she-" Inuyasha looked at Rin and then at his brother, "-and he-"

"Ah, amour! It's a mysterious thing, no?" Miroku exclaimed. "Do you hear that, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked incredulously in his best friend's direction. "Hear what?"

"Exactly. Everyone's watching."

All the students in the Great Hall had gone deathly quiet as they sat with curious, some furious, gazes waiting to see what was about to unfold.

Reaching into her pocket, Rin took out a small box which rattled in her hand. Opening Sesshomaru's hand, she placed the box into it and wrapped her hands around it. Swallowing thickly, she finally broke the silence.

"It's a packet of Nerds because I think you're the sweetest nerd I know."

With his hand wrapped around Rin's smaller ones, Sesshomaru said nothing for a moment and Inuyasha watched on as a myriad of emotions crossed Rin's face. Embarrassment to curiosity to dejection until it finally settled on worry as his brother sat staring at her conjoined hands.

The entire school gasped when he raised his head and craned his neck towards Rin's face. As soon as Rin shut her eyes, they shot open when Sesshomaru kissed her on the cheek and whispered a 'thank you' against her soft flesh. A bright ear to ear smile adorned Rin's face and she giggled.

"You're welcome."

A chorus of catcalls and hoorah's echoed through the Great Hall. Even Miroku was whistling loudly until Sesshomaru gave him a death glare. Sesshomaru's fan club; however, was not so impressed and the girls there were whispering all sorts of ill wishes towards the little human girl.

The senior girls continued to yell rude names in Rin's direction and if she had felt anything, she didn't let it show on her face.

"Damn! If I was Rin, I would have petrified all these bitches in the cafeteria." Inuyasha mumbled in Miroku's ear.

Shielding his mouth, Miroku whispered back to his friend. "Something tells me this is only the beginning of what Rin will have to face if she becomes Sesshomaru's-"

"They're just jealous, Rin, because you have someone they don't. Wave to the haters and smile because you got your man! Go, girl! Yeah!" Kagome yelled and the group of Gryffindor girls cheered on Rin until the girl softly said her goodbyes to Sesshomaru and quietly left the Great Hall with a small smile on her face and a blush on her cheeks.

More and more Inuyasha found himself entranced by the mystery that was Kagome Higurashi. One minute she was this stuck up priss who was a stickler for rules who would tell on you just for chewing gum in the hallway and the next she was a defender of the helpless.

"Just be out with it, Inuyasha, and ask her to the party." Sesshomaru said although his eyes remained glued to his Alchemy parchment.

"As a last resort." Inuyasha blurted.

Miroku nearly spat out the chocolate bar he was eating. "Last resort? You've been obsessing over the girl since she transferred here at the beginning of the year."

"I'm not obsessing over her."

"Yes, you are."

"You don't know jack shit, Miroku. She's annoying, irritating and a Gryffindor."

"Is that why you haven't asked any of the other girls from our house to the party?"

Inuyasha went quiet for a moment. There was no lack of pretty girls in Slytherin but lately all he could think about was Kagome. Damn it! He was obsessed.

"So maybe I'm a bit curious. It doesn't mean I'm falling head over heels or anything." Inuyasha scratched the back of his head and felt the tension in his muscles. Double damn it. He was nervous and he hoped it didn't show on his face.

"Like Sesshomaru over here." He pointed a thumb in his brother's direction who was busy reading his assignment and paid Inuyasha no mind.

Miroku laughed and faced his friend. "Here's what I think: the ever confident heart breaker of Slytherin house has fallen in love and he doesn't even know it."

"Puh-leez. I'll be banging that fine ass before she realizes what hit her."

"Inuyasha and Kagome sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-"

"Fuck off." Deciding he couldn't take any more of Miroku's nagging, Inuyasha stood up and breathing in deeply made his way to the object of his attention.

"Oh my god, Kagome! He's heading our way!" One of the girls in the group squealed, making all the other girls giggle in excitement.

"Damn, he's so hot. All muscles and those yummy eyes." Another girl whispered in Kagome's ears, roving her eyes from his head to his toes, watching him hungrily.

The comments boosted his confidence and he winked at one of the girls, making her swoon and loose her balance on her feet.

"Oi, woman!" Inuyasha said, remembering that he hadn't bothered to read the name of the candy he picked from Miroku's bag. Quickly glancing in the direction of his open hand, he just barely caught the name on the label because the intensity of ice-cold blue orbs were boring holes into his head.

"It's Kagome, Inuyasha." The girl had turned around and was impeccably dressed in her school uniform. "But you normally forget to bring your books to class so I forgive you for the lack of retention." Kagome raised a fine brow and placed a hand on her hip.

Inuyasha smirked and his eyes narrowed mischievously. This is how it always was between them: never a normal conversation. He often wondered if it excited her to speak with him in this manner. Hell, he was damn excited by the feisty little bitch and he could begin one of his playful arguments with her as he normally did when she provoked him but today was different. He was here for a reason.

"Here! Have a Dum Dum." Inuyasha blurted and shoved a candy from his hand none too gently into the hand that rested on her hips. The feel of her skin was soft almost feather like against his own. His heart fluttered. An odd sensation settled in his stomach - butterflies, he thought his ex's had called it but he quickly imagined burning those butterflies to a crisp and so he regained his composure back.

"What on Earth is a dum - Oh." The look of sheer fury changed into one of realization when Kagome examined the lollipop. Her cheeks tinted pink - nothing so deep red like Rin's but nonetheless the blush pleased him.

"Inuyasha..." Letting her words trail, she faced him and her eyes were no longer ice cold rather warm pools of blue fire. A genuine, small smile graced her lips and she swallowed visibly.

"Do you... are you asking me out to the party?" Kagome looked so utterly sweet and innocent that for a moment she was no longer the annoying prefect from Gryffindor, rather a shy girl who maybe liked him more than she cared to admit.

Something stirred in Inuyasha's chest. It was a feeling he couldn't put his finger on.

"Well, woman, are you going with me or not?" Inuyasha's voice was thick and coarse; his mouth felt dry and he felt anxious. The ball was in her court now and she could be nice and accompany him to the festivity, or she could pull a stunt and completely make an idiot out of him. A gut feeling assured him that she wouldn't do anything to embarrass him but the worried look on her face had him growing fearful of her response.

"Inuyasha... I..." Kagome chewed on her lower lip turning it red and her brows furrowed. Inuyasha grew more apprehensive.

"Listen," Inuyasha muttered, "if you don't want to-"

"Flowers for my lovely date - Oh! Hi, Inuyasha." Hojo materialized next to Kagome with a bouquet of flowers.

_'My lovely date'_ Inuyasha's blood boiled at Hojo's words and he gritted his teeth in anger. A logical part of him was yelling out that maybe Hojo was referring to another date and not necessarily the Valentine's Dance. Even if he was referring to the Valentine's Dance Inuyasha had simply been late to ask Kagome first. These things happen.

An insecure - darker - part of him, however, wanted to punch Hojo's face in. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed in anger and his hands clenched into fists. "Hojo."

Kagome didn't like this one bit. She had never expected Inuyasha - of all boys - to approach her. Apart from finding him rather cute - despite his playboy persona - she found his company amusing and wouldn't have regretted going to the party with him. He was a bit rough around the edges but everyone has their flaws... herself included.

"Inuyasha, what I was trying to tell you is that..." Kagome swallowed visibly. Inuyasha's mood had grown dangerously black and she felt the wave of hot, fierce aura burst towards her and Hojo. This was not going well at all. "Inuyasha, I would have loved to go with you... but Hojo already asked me out and I... I said yes."

Inuyasha's head lowered and his bangs covered his eyes but his angry aura was still swirling around the trio. When he spoke, his voice was dark and dangerous. "Well that makes things easier for both of us then doesn't it?"

Slowly closing the distance between them, Kagome clarified. "Inuyasha, if only you had asked me sooner-"

"Asked you what? The reason I'm here is because I thought no one had asked you out. I was just doing you a favor, sweetheart." Inuyasha said in a voice so callous and indifferent that Kagome stopped in her tracks. When he raised his face, his eyes were cold and distant.

The sting of his words were hurtful like knives and Kagome bristled under his tone but held her ground. "You'll be surprised to know that I actually had a few offers but Hojo was the only one I accepted and had you asked me earl-"

Inuyasha sardonic laugh stung her even more. "I couldn't give a fuck if you had said 'yes'. At least now I can pick someone who's more my type."

In the short time she had known Inuyasha, he had never sworn at her. His reproachful attitude both shocked and hurt Kagome. "You're being unreasonable and childish-"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Inuyasha shrugged and head back in the direction of the Slytherin table.

Kagome wanted to go after him but given his current mood, she doubted he would listen.

Hojo's arm settled across her shoulders and he brought her closer. "Don't let him bother you, Kagome. I promise you a great time at the dance and you'll forget all about him and his immature attitude. The bloke's such a sore loser."

As they walked out the Great Hall, Kagome thought about Hojo's words. Inuyasha was the typical guy to get any girl he wanted then why did he ask her to the dance? He was class one act when it came to luring girls with his seductive ways; he didn't have to ask her to the dance if all he wanted was a quick screw. Kagome stared at the tiles as she walked alongside Hojo. Maybe Inuyasha was being childish but there was something in his eyes that made her feel there he wasn't just playing around with her feelings or his. It made her wonder; would she have accepted his request had Hojo not asked her before? Looking deep inside her heart, she knew she would have.

* * *

_**So as a few of my beta-readers had pointed out: Kagome is a bit OOC. **_

_**Oh well. She's my Kagome and I write her as I wish. :p**_

_**Read and review please!**_


End file.
